


Michael is an Affectionate Drunk

by Sismyn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sismyn/pseuds/Sismyn
Summary: Ficlet inspired by an incorrectrnm post, cross posted from Tumblr where I will never be typing directly into a post again... Had to copypasta every paragraph......





	Michael is an Affectionate Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the [original post](https://michael-runs-hot-guerin.tumblr.com/post/184944672824/incorrectroswellnmmichael-being-bisexual-means-i) with the story.

Michael was drunk out of his mind at the bar beside Alex, chattering incessantly at Maria about the excellent quality of the alcohol and the excellent quality of his boyfriend's lips.  
"Don't you have any other hobbies?" she asked, looking somewhat desperately to Alex, who could only shrug.  
"No, see, as a bisexual, I can only like two things, and I have chosen drinking and Alex. I got everything I like right here," Michael said, and he peeled himself off the bar to give Alex a smooch on the cheek.  
"Oh my god. Okay, why don't you stick to drinking water for the rest of the night," he said, carefully re-centering Michael on his stool.  
Maria placed a glass of water in front of Michael as he booed. "Water on the rocks."  
He booed louder, but he drank it anyway. "I'm only drinking this 'cause I like Alex."  
"You've said. Repeatedly," Maria said dryly, but she finally had a chance to get away, and she took it as Michael crunched on the ice.  
Alex finished off his second beer as Michael dropped both of his hands on the counter, epiphany clear on his face. "I like Alex more than drinking."  
"I'm right here."  
Michael blinked and looked around. He took Alex's hands in his very seriously. "I like you more than drinking."  
"Oh good, because I like you having a functional liver more than drinking."  
Michael ducked his head to look at his own abdomen. "Do I have a liver?"  
"All right, we're done." Alex dug a couple bills out of his wallet to leave on the bar, and Maria stopped to give him two water bottles. "Let's go sober up a little outside."  
"DeLuca! Hey DeLuca!" Michael said as he stood with a wobble, steadied by Alex. "Guess what?"  
"What, Guerin?"  
"I love Alex," he announced.  
She rolled her eyes and wiped off the counter. "Tell us something we don't know."  
"I might not have a liver?"  
Maria ignored him to smile at Alex. "Good luck with that."  
"Thanks," he said, Michael already clinging to him like a leech. "Guerin, you have to help walk or switch sides."  
He switched to Alex's left and also attempted to walk, and they made it out of the Wild Pony and to the bed of Michael's truck without issue. Alex pulled the gate down and dropped his boyfriend there to open their water bottles.  
"I wanna go to bed," Michael said, falling backwards heavily.  
"Drink the water, and I'll drive us home once I no longer feel buzzed."  
He sat back up and took the bottle. "Okay. I just told Maria, but you should know. I love you."  
"I love you, too," Alex said patiently. "Drink that."  
"Y'all hear that? Alex loves me!" he shouted to the people-less parking lot. Then he took a swig of the water and snuggled into Alex's shoulder. "Alex loves me."  
Alex secured him there with an arm around his waist. His buzz wore down as Michael again babbled about how attractive he found Alex; he kept nodding off then waking himself up to talk about another thing that made Alex pretty.  
When Alex finally felt sober enough to drive, he said, "All right, come on, gimme your keys."  
"A kiss? Okay." Michael was way too drunk to land it, so Alex dug around his pockets while he was distracted. Success! Alex walked him to the passenger side, and he drove them home.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Michael as being a belligerent drunk unless Alex is around. . .


End file.
